Severing the Darkness
by An author without a name
Summary: She could sense the change within him, she knew that he had fallen. Anakin Skywalker was no more, in his place rose a Sith Lord. But she would not let the darkness consume him. Anakin Skywalker/OC


She could feel the shift. The change in the force. How the dark side grew suddenly more powerful. How the light's power waned in comparison.

She knew the significance of this shift in power, how detrimental it could be to the galaxy. The Republic and the Jedi would fall if this power shift was allowed to remain. She knew who it was that had fallen, that had been seduced by the power of the dark side, but she didn't want to accept it. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't be weak enough to fall; she wanted to believe that the Jedi meant more to him, that she meant more to him. But the pulsating energy that she could sense, a dark, powerful energy that was unmistakably his force aura was inarguable.

Anakin Skywalker had fallen. And in his place a Sith Lord had risen. He had gone against his destiny; he had not brought the foretold balance to the force.

The council seemed as of yet unaware that it was Anakin that had caused this change in the force. How they could not sense the dark energy that was radiating off him she could not say. Only herself and Obi-Wan eyed him in confusion and grief. So accustomed as they were to having his presence around them, this drastic change in his force signature felt like a saber in their sides.

The council had not taken the time over the years to become accustomed with Anakin's force presence, they had not become sensitive to the subtle shifts in the force around him when he became upset or angry and even now they could not sense the change in his force allegiance.

The three of them stood before the council as the Masters' debated this disturbing change in the force. Either side of Anakin, the two Knights stood with their backs ramrod straight, the dark energy radiating off him causing shivers down their spines.

"Kenobi, with you Skywalker and Altaga will go, to learn where this change has occurred. Careful you must be, engage with the culprit you must not." Master Yoda spoke to the three Jedi before him. "With you the hope of the Jedi lies."

They bowed low to the elderly master and took their leave from the chamber. They walked in silence through the corridors, their stomachs clenching tightly. Altaga and Kenobi had this far managed to ease their emotions, not allowing their fear to issue through the force. They did not wish for Anakin to sense their discomfort and realise that they knew that he was the traitor.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, rolling his shoulders to ease the growing tension.

"I think I will spend some time in the library before our departure tomorrow. It will be useful to see if any of the ancient texts show what could be causing such a large shift in the dark sides favour." With that he turned sharply on his heel and strode off down the corridor.

Anakin's hand reached out quickly for hers after his old Master had disappeared. He pulled her sharply into an alcove, her back against a pillar and his arms either side of her.

"I don't want you to come with us Nyocee". He stroked her arms softly, a demure expression on his face.

Despite knowing that he had fallen to the dark side the love in his voice and the closeness of their bodies calmed her. She knew that it was wrong, not only was it against the Jedi code, but he also was no longer affiliated with the light side of the force.

"Why not Anakin? The council have asked for the three of us personally to investigate this issue, I cannot disobey them." She reached up and put a hand tenderly on his face.

He placed his hand over hers, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb and turned to place a kiss on the palm of her hand. "I cannot see you get hurt Nyocee, I will not allow you to be hurt."

A slight chuckle escaped her lips. "I am a Jedi Ani, we've been on plenty of life threatening missions."

"But this is different, we're dealing with an unknown!" She frowned at these words. How could he stand before her, the woman he claimed to love and make a speech about not wanting her to get hurt. How could he claim that this threat was unknown, when he stood before her radiating with dark energy?

"I will be fine Ani. I will not be hurt. We are not allowed to engage, remember?" There was a mischievous glint in her eye, but it faded as she sighed deeply. "I am going to join Obi-Wan in the library, do you wish to join me?"

It was now his turn to frown, he had a disdain for the library. He was not of the scholarly disposition. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, careful to move them further around the pillar and away from the prying eyes of a passing group of younglings.

"I'd much rather train, join me in the training rooms when you have finished."

She nodded and with a final kiss on his cheek she spun out of his grip, grinning at his harassed face and took of down the corridor.

Nyocee tried to keep her breathing level, but could feel herself panicking. Nodding at a fellow Pantoran Jedi she weaved through the shelves of holobooks following Obi-Wans force signature. She crashed into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "How could he? How could he betray the Jedi, how could he betray us?"

Obi-Wan smoothed her purple hair, allowing her to weep into his robes. "I know little one, Anakin has always allowed his emotions to lead him. He is not inherently evil; someone must have helped seduce him. The powers of the dark side alone would not easily sway Anakin."

"You think that he can be redeemed? You think that we can bring him back?"

"I can only hope that we can. I cannot bare to lose Anakin this way. We must not lose hope Nyocee. I know of your love for him and his for you, perhaps that will help our cause." The Pantoran took a step back, eyes wide as she met Obi-Wan's gaze. He chuckled "Well you weren't exactly subtle in your affections." She punched his arm lightly, glaring half-heartedly up at him.

"You did not stop us though. Why did you not interfere when you knew of our feelings?" She felt a sudden overwhelming guilt that the Master had kept their secret for them, that he had cared enough about them to not inform the council.

"Despite the teachings of the Jedi I do not believe that attachment is a source of evil. It is natural and trying to prevent attachments and feelings can likely cause more harm than good. Because Jedi are unable to turn to other Jedi for guidance in this area I feel that this causes more harm for the Order as we are forced to seek guidance and acceptance elsewhere, it is just unfortunate that it happens to be within the dark side."

"Perhaps that is what has led Anakin to turn. He wanted acceptance for his emotions and the relationships that he has formed throughout his life. And the only place he could see this acceptance coming from was with the Sith." Nyocee rubbed her temples, stress and anxiety coursing through her. She had never truly thought how the Jedi Code could affect Anakin. He had been brought up being allowed to express his emotions, unlike herself and the other Jedi. Being forbidden from showing attachment must have been a difficult process.

"We must speak with the council immediately. I fear that the more we digress the further into darkness Anakin will fall." Obi-Wan gripped the holo-pad he had been reading and took it with him as he made for the exit.

Following after him Nyocee felt numb. How ridiculous she felt. She had not sensed his dissent into the darkness, she was supposed to be the closest person to him and as a powerful Jedi Knight with such a connection to him she should have been able to sense it.

They had met when he had been accepted into the Order. A young boy, who had been thrust into the chaotic galaxy of the Jedi and who'd had an insatiable crush on a young Queen Amidala. He had been included in classes with the Younglings, as well as partaking in individual training with his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had been fascinated by her blue skin and purple hair; he had never met a Pantoran on Tatooine. At first she had held disdain for him, jealous of his being able to train as a Padawan. But his enthusiasm and desire to learn the ways of the force wore her down. Gradually they spent more time in each other's company outside of formal training. The young Pantoran took pride in showing him how to control the force at a basic level and he was a keen and auspicious learner.

It pained her when his Master took him away from the Temple, but it was always a joyous occasion when he returned unharmed. His constant blathering about Padmé Amidala became less common; much to Nyocee's relief, the more that they spent time together. Their connection in the force became stronger as they grew more powerful and she felt his distraught through this connection when he returned to the Temple and she was not there. He had been away for some months with Master Kenobi and in that time the council had deemed her ready to progress to the rank of Padawan learner. She had been unable to contact Anakin to tell him of her joy in being assigned to Jedi Master Aayla Secrura and they were separated for a number of months, before being reunited.

They had often fought and trained side by side as Padawan's during the rise of the Trade Federation, their connection and relationship becoming stronger and more pronounced. He had teased her nonsensically when he had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight and she still a mere Padawan. Their relationship had progressed further following Anakin and Obi-Wan's near death experience at the hands of Count Dooku. He had professed to her his love and she in turn shared of her love for him. It had thrown her into turmoil at this revelation and confession; she had been brought up with the knowledge that attachment was forbidden within the Jedi Order. But with the Clone Wars upon them she knew that she wanted Anakin by her side. And it was the start of the War had sped up the process of her Knighthood and soon she was serving alongside Anakin as a fellow Knight.

They had stood strong by each other, their love never failing. Supporting each other through the difficulties of the war. It had been hard to hide their affections from the Council, but with their minds solely occupied on the War, the Council became more oblivious to their immediate surroundings.

Throughout everything they had experienced and despite their strong connection she had still missed his obvious decline into darkness. And for that she would never forgive herself.

Without a summons or permission for an audience Obi-Wan and Nyocee burst through the doors into the Council chamber where they had only been a mere few hours before.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion Kenobi?" Mace Windu had always had a stiff, cold impression about him and Nyocee couldn't help but adjust her stance into a more demure and respectful posture.

"My apologies fellow Council members, but I bring information of a most distressing sentiment." Obi-Wan bowed his head low.

"It is of mine and Knight Altaga's belief that it is my former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, that has brought this unbalance within the Force. We believe that he has been seduced by the dark-side." The Council stayed quiet at this exclamation.

"Most distressing this is. Most distressing indeed." Master Yoda lowered his head in thought, his eyes half closed as if in grief.

"I- I feel that I have found a possible solution to this problem, that would not include killing Anakin." He raised the holobook in his hand.

Nyocee heard Obi-Wan's words tremble as he said this. Her head shot up in shock, despite the gravity of this situation she had not even thought that one of the only possible solutions would be to kill Anakin. She stared at the ground trying hard not to tear up again.

"The wall of light, is a powerful light force energy that can be created by a group of united Jedi. It has the potential to purge the power of the dark side from a person or even sever their connection with the Force completely." This caused a murmur to stir up from the Council members. Nyocee frowned at the floor tile she had been staring at, she had read about this ability in her studies.

"It has not truly been utilised since the Great Sith War though Master. None of us have ever trained to use such an ability and few of us have ever even read about it in the archives." The doubt was evident in her voice to most, but Kenobi could sense the underlying hope that shone through.

"The only chance we may have to purge the darkness from Skywalker it may be. To save from darkness the galaxies only chance." Yoda nodded slowly, the movement seemed almost painful for him.

Mace Windu hummed in agreement, his eyes tightly closed. "Myself, Yoda, Kenobi, Fisto, Plo Koon and Altaga will attempt to purge the darkness from Skywalker, I can only hope that it works. Yes Altaga, you as well." He could sense her surprise and addressed her quickly. "It has been known by the Council for quite sometime that yourself and Skywalker have been…" he paused. "Involved. It has not been desirable a connection between two of our Jedi General's, but we have so far chosen to overlook it due to the more pressing matters of the War and yourself and Skywalker's impressive accomplishments."

Nyocee blushed a dark blue, her eyes wide as they stared at the Jedi Master before her, she shared a glance with Obi-Wan who looked equally surprised. "I am not powerful enough in the ways of the Force to contribute enough to this, surely Master Gallia or Master Mundi would be a suitable alternative."

"You are powerful enough for this." Plo Koons deep, mask altered voice ended her panicked rant, she bowed respectfully to him. "Your connection to Skywalker may prove to be a valuable asset in order to purge him."

The discussion of how best to save Anakin became feverous, Nyocee contributed where she could listening intently to the Master's suggestions. She felt that she was too young and inexperienced, despite serving as a Jedi General during the War, to match up to the capabilities of these experienced Masters. But she would not argue any further with them, they were trying to save Anakin's life and that was enough for her to stay content despite the fear gripping her heart. She felt Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile up at him. Throughout this whole ordeal she had felt like a Padawan again, looking to the Masters for guidance and support. She prided herself on her bravery and strong will, but at this time she could not feel any less like the powerful Jedi she was supposed to be.

It was decided that they would attempt to purge the dark-side from Anakin and if that failed they would sever his connection from the Force entirely. Following behind the Masters Nyocee felt a resurgence of her former bravery and stubbornness. Her fists clenched and shoulders set she marched into a meditation room with a new ferocity to save her love.

The Master's sat around her, legs crossed and eyes closed. They reached out to each other through the Force, connecting and intertwining their presences. They focused on the light and diminished all darkness around them, they breathed as one and the power of their light force increased with every inhale. Nyocee could feel the power burning off the surrounding Jedi and herself. Light shone brightly through her closed eyelids, dazzling her. They had reached it; they had tapped into the power known as the wall of light. She allowed her senses to retreat, no longer focussing on the surrounding dark and light, no longer reaching out to feel the other Jedi's Force presences. She felt calm in the knowledge that they were able to perform this feat of power.

"Call a Clone squadron, we may be in need of their assistance." Mace Windu directed his gaze towards Nyocee and she bowed her head. She stood and made her way from the room, leaving the remaining Jedi to their thoughts.

"Commander Bacara, I need a squadron of clones to meet us on the south mezzanine of the Ziggurat." She spoke quickly into her comm link, her hastiness apparent.

"Yes General." Came the diligent reply and all fell silent again.

The group of Jedi met the clone squadron, where they were given a briefing of the situation. The clones shifted awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of facing up against a Jedi Knight.

"Talk to him first, Altaga will. If fail that does, step in we shall." Yoda nodded his head thoughtfully, concern still etched across his face.

They approached one of the training halls, where Anakin was still practicing his saber forms, even hours later. Nyocee felt a shift in the force as the Master's masked their Force presences; even though she knew they were there she still struggled to sense them.

With a deep breath she entered the room. Despite the gravity of the situation she unconsciously relaxed in Anakin's presence. He had his back to her, his saber raised in a defensive form. As he swung the blade around he caught sight of her and smiled. He let his lightsaber fall back against his hip and gathered her in his arms. She gripped the back of his robes tightly and buried her face in his chest.

With a deep sigh she spoke what she had feared to say to him since she had sensed his change.

"I know that you have been seduced by the dark-side Ani." The affect was almost instant. He tensed up, but his arms stayed around her.

"I don't know what you mean Ny." She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Ani, I know you better than most. I can sense the change within you. I can sense the darkness around you. How did they seduce you?" She still had a tight grip on the back of his robes. "How could you do this?"

He pulled back almost instantly. "I did this to save you, this War has gone on for too long. I have already lost too many people, I cannot lose you too." He paused, doubt flickering across his face. "I had a vision, I saw you die. The light-side cannot prevent something like that from happening, so I found a power than can."

"I am a Jedi Anakin, so are you. Death is not preventable within what we do, not even with the power of the dark-side." She approached him slowly, reaching out for him, but he drew back.

"You don't understand. I can end this War, I can end all of this. I can stop you from dying. I can rule this Galaxy like the Jedi and Sith never could."

"But not like this Ani, please don't end the War like this. You can finish this War, but on the right side of the Force. I know you can, I know you to be powerful enough."

"But why should I fight for an Order that does not even except us. If they knew about us they would shun us, throw us from this Temple. The dark-side allows us to be together, it allows for attachments. It allows me to love you." The earnest and heartbreak in his voice almost swayed her to his way of thinking. But the realisation of what he was implying, that she should fall to the dark side too made her stand her ground.

"No Anakin. The Council know of us and yet we are still here. The Sith, they would make you think that, but they seek to control you and the power that you have. The Sith don't want your happiness, they want your power and you have allowed them access to it." She could sense that his anger was rising.

"The Jedi are the corrupt ones, they prevent us from have natural connections, they bring us into this life when we are children and then forbid us from all attachments. How can you see that as good." He was shouting now, his anger flaring.

"I don't Ani. It's not good, it's not fair. But the Jedi can change, the Order may see that the Codes are wrong and allow us to feel our emotions freely, to have meaningful attachments. But the Sith, they will never allow for change, not even for you. Anakin, please, help me to be part of the change in the Order." For a moment she thought that she had swayed him, but it seemed that the dark-side had a greater hold over him than she had thought. Despite being powerful he was young and impressionable and could not fight back the darkness within him.

His eyes turned red and yellow and his skin a sickly pale. His demeanour changed to someone that she did not recognise and as he spoke it was not his voice. It was multiple voices, the demented voices of the Sith.

"I will not allow you to be taken from me. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. And now with the power of the dark-side I can protect you." The voices filled the room and sent a chill across Nyocee's skin. He was lost to her, she could not get the darkness out of him and he could not fight it. She sent a signal through the force. The Jedi masters and clone troopers burst through the door.

The troopers fired nets at the corrupted Anakin and they pinned him to the ground.

She and the other Jedi circled around him. She closed her eyes and felt her connection with the Force. She widened her stance in order to brace herself and raised her arms. She reached out for the presence's of the Plo Koon and Obi-Wan either side of her and then branched out to connect with those of Mace Windu, Yoda and Kit Fisto. She felt the pulsating energy around them and let their combined light force seep out into the darkness.

With a sharp inhale the power grew stronger, a wind picked up around them. Nyocee's hair wiped around her face, lashing at her cheeks. A beam of light rained down from above them and struck Anakin. It widened as the Jedi moved their hands in sync. The light engulfed his form, it began sparking and moving as if it was a fluid, living entity.

Anakin ripped one of the nets from him with the force. The clone's shot more towards his figure. He raised his hand and sent them flying towards the surrounding Jedi. Nyocee ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and sliced through the oncoming metal nets. She dropped her saber quickly as she felt her connection with the wall of light fade.

As its power grew Anakin became more uncomfortable, he had begun to writhe around beneath the nets and the demented voice screamed in anger. The wind got stronger, buffeting around the Jedi and troopers. The light got bigger and brighter, it disintegrated the nets that lay on top of Anakin's writhing form. Tendrils of dark smoke emanated from his body, his movements calmed and he turned on his side his eyes catching Nyocee's. They were blue, the red and yellow had subsided.

"Help me. Please." It was his voice, not the multitude of voices from before.

He turned suddenly on his back, he was gasping for breath, it seemed as though he was being choked. The demented voice had returned, it screamed in anguish and pain, the darkness was being ripped from him and the light was severing his connection with the dark-side. They had not prepared for this, they had not foreseen that the darkness would take on a physical manifestation; they had not foreseen that it would fight back. The tendrils were leeching back into him, the pale skin returning. For a second his blue eyes were still there, he stared at Nyocee longing and begging behind his gaze. He wanted to return, he wanted forgiveness, he wanted this darkness gone. But soon the yellow and red eyes returned, giving him a demonic look and she could not bare to see it. They were so close to bringing him back, they could not fail. With an immense surge of power governed by her love and sense of righteousness, the wall of light grew brighter.

He screamed and the tendrils rose higher in the air burning away in the light. A mass of darkness erupted from him and Anakin fell to his knees. The wind picked up as the two forces collided and the Jedi rocked on their feet from the force. They pushed harder against the force, willing the light to prevail.

Tears streamed down Nyocee's blue cheeks, she was struggling. This was too much for her, she couldn't contain this power anymore. She glanced around at her fellow Jedi, their faces were set in grimaces their eyes unmoving from the mass of darkness. Obi-Wan was looking at Anakin with hope in his eyes. She turned her eyes to him as well and saw that his skin was healthier and his eyes their normal blue, he was on his hands and knees panting heavily. With one final push from the Force the remaining darkness receded and only the beam of light remained. As it disappeared the light collapsed on itself and exploded around the room.

Nyocee was younger and weaker than the Council members, this light was a combination of all their power and the destroyed darkness and as it exploded it became too much. She did not feel her light returning to her, she only felt the impact of the explosion. Her arms still raised and stance still wide she turned her eyes to Anakin, he looked up at her, guilt in his eyes. But he was alive and he was no longer corrupted, and she collapsed.

Her ears were ringing, her vision became blurry and she closed her eyes. She felt herself get lifted into someone's arms. She heard Anakin's voice begging her to open her eyes, so she did. She looked up at his tear stained face. He was apologising over and over again. He was professing his love to her and begging her to stay with him. But all she could do was smile up at him. The other Jedi stood over them sorrow written across their faces, their heads bowed. Obi-Wan looked on with tears pooling in his own eyes.

"I love you Anakin." She reached up a hand and stroked his face gently. He rested his hand on hers and kissed her palm just as he had earlier that day. Nyocee was content, she could feel the heat of the light-side radiating off him. He was Anakin again, her Anakin, the saviour of the galaxy.

Her remaining light was fading, she could feel it leaving her body. She held onto the feeling of Anakin's arms wrapped around her body and how content she now was.

Her gaze was drawn to over Anakin's crying shoulder. Commander Bacara was standing with his fellow clones, gazing intently at a handheld holographic projector.

She heard Anakin's sobs get louder as he held her tightly and she felt her heart stop beating. Her light was gone and she was no more, but Anakin's scream of torment still shook her.

As her body faded and she became one with the force, her heart was still gripped in fear at the cruel voice.

"Execute Order 66."


End file.
